


Daniels Gespür für Schnee

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Deutsch | German, First Time, Holidays, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack und Daniel haben Spaß im Schnee ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daniels Gespür für Schnee

„So, das war’s. Alles erledigt.“ Mit einem zufriedenen Blick schaute sich Jack in seiner Küche um. Während der letzten drei Stunden hatten Daniel und er eine Menge Essbares zubereitet, um gleich die hungrige Meute – auch bekannt als SGC-Mitarbeiter – zu füttern. Es war der 26. Dezember und dieses Jahr würde die traditionelle Stargate Weihnachtsfeier in seinem Haus stattfinden. 

‚Ja, perfekt’, dachte er. Es gab nur noch eine einzige Sache zu erledigen. Mit seinem Zeigefinger strich Jack die Mousse au Chocolat – Daniels Bezeichnung, nicht seine, er nannte es einfach Schokopudding, auch weil er wusste, dass er Daniel damit necken konnte – glatt und schleckte dann den Finger ab. Mit einem gut hörbaren ‚Plop’, zog er den Finger wieder aus seinem Mund. 

„Sehr gut“, versicherte er Daniel, der ziemlich geflucht hatte, während er das süße, braune Dessert zubereitet hatte. „Ist die Mühe wert.“ Als er seinen Zeigefinger erneut ausstreckte, um die Glattstreich- und Ableckaktion zu wiederholen, hinderte ihn Daniel mit einem raschen Griff zu seinem Handgelenk daran. 

„Jack. Lass es gut sein. Hände aus dem Essen.“ Daniel schüttelte seinen Kopf halb genervt, halb nachsichtig. Natürlich hatten sie auf Missionen schon schlimmere Sachen gegessen als eine Nachspeise, in die jemand seine Finger gesteckt hatte. Aber wenn es nicht nötig war, konnte man ja auch mal so tun, als ob man Essmanieren hatte. Jack grinste und gab nach. Trotzdem nahm ihm Daniel die Schüssel weg, damit er nicht wieder in Versuchung geraten konnte und stellte die Mousse in den Kühlschrank. 

Während Jack das Weihnachtslied im Radio mit einem halbmelodischen Summen begleitete, räumte er die letzten Sachen in die Spülmaschine. Daniel wischte den Tisch ab, hängte den Geschirrtrockner auf und schaute durch das Küchenfenster hinaus in den Garten. Es schneite jetzt mit dicken, schweren Flocken und es war kalt genug, so dass sie liegen blieben. Fast vierzig Zentimeter des dichten, nassen Schnees lagen schon auf den Ästen, der Terrasse und dem Rasen. 

„Ich denke, wir müssen noch den Schnee vor der Garage wegräumen und den Weg streuen bevor unsere Gäste eintreffen.“ Er drehte sich zu Jack um.  
„Meinst du?“ Jack klang nicht begeistert.  
„Willst du dem General ein Schaufel in die Hand drücken und ihn auffordern, es selbst zu machen?“, grinste Daniel.  
„Ich wette, er würde diese Aufgabe an seinen Stellvertreter delegieren“, seufzte Jack.  
Daniel lachte. „Komm. Ich helfe dir.“ 

Sie gingen nach draußen, Jack gab Daniel eine Schneeschaufel und einen Besen und zusammen begannen sie, den Schnee wegzuschaufeln. Daniel hatte einen sehr unkonventionellen Stil, denn statt methodisch vorzugehen, schob er auf der Garageneinfahrt ein Labyrinth mit Kringeln und toten Enden. Jack merkte erst was los war, als er vom Salzen des Gehwegs zurückkehrte. Er rollte demonstrativ mit seinen Augen, aber wer könnte schon wirklich böse sein, wenn der Besitzer der strahlend blauen Augen ihn so verschmitzt und glücklich anschaute? 

„Wie hieß noch der Typ mit dem Labyrinth?“, erkundigte sich Jack.  
„Harry Potter?“, schlug Daniel mit einem übermütigen Grinsen vor.  
„Hey, du weißt genau, dass ich den toten Griechen meine!“, beschwerte sich Jack.  
„Nun, der alte, griesgrämige Minotaurus wohnte dort, der junge, strahlende Theseus kam ihn besu…..“  
Daniel duckte sich vergeblich, als die nächste Schneeladung von Jacks Schaufel auf ihn zuflog. „Igitt.“ Er schüttelte sich. 

Beruhigt, dass das geklärt war, half Jack Daniel jetzt die Einfahrt freizuschaufeln. Daniel war sehr enthusiastisch und erzählte ihm die ganze Zeit über etwas von den ganzen Kalorien, die sie jetzt verbrennen würden, um danach umso hemmungsloser all die Köstlichkeiten schlemmen zu können, die schon im Ofen und im Kühlschrank warteten

Bevor sie vollständig fertig waren – jedenfalls Jacks Meinung nach, der eine feste Vorstellung davon hatte, wie eine ordentlich geräumte Garage aussehen sollte – traf Jack ein Schneeball in den Rücken. Er drehte sich um und Daniel duckte sich hinter der Mülltonne. Jack ging auf ihn zu und warf ununterbrochen ganze Hände voll Schnee in Daniels Richtung. Daniel erwiderte das Feuer und zog sich weiter in den Garten zurück. Jack folgte ihm und Daniel versuchte die Terrasse zu erreichen, um ins Haus zu gelangen. Jack schnitt ihm den Rückzugsweg ab und mit einem gut überlegten und exakt berechneten Sprung warf er sich auf Daniel. Zusammen purzelten sie in den Schnee, Jack kam auf Daniel zu liegen. 

„Du … Frechdachs!“ Jack stopfte große Mengen von Schnee unter Daniels Kragen.  
Daniel musste so sehr lachen, dass er sich nicht rächen konnte. „Ich … ich ergebe mich“, gestand er Jack mit einem lauten, erschreckten Quietschen zu, als ein weiterer kleiner Eisberg auf seinem Bauch zu schmelzen begann, wo Jack ihn unter den Rand des weißen Pullovers geschoben hatte.  
„Bedingungslos?“ Jacks Finger rieben den Schnee gnadenlos über seinen Bauch.  
„Ja! Ja! Ich mache alles, was du willst“, erwiderte Daniel atemlos und in einem tiefen, verführerischen Tonfall, der Jack abrupt stoppen und seine Hand wegziehen ließ. Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihm richtig klar, was er getan hatte und wie das auf einen Außenstehenden wirken könnte. 

Er erhob sich aus seiner knienden Position und blickte auf den lang im Schnee ausgestreckten Archäologen, der herrlich dekadent aussah. Das verräterische Ziehen in seinem Schoß warnte Jack, dass er in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein sollte, wenn er seine Gefühle nicht preisgeben wollte.  
Er streckte Daniel eine Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Du bist ja völlig durchweicht. Komm ins Haus, oder du erkältest dich noch.“ Sein Tonfall war neutral, einen Hauch besorgt und nichts wies auf seine anderen Gedanken hin.  
Daniel ergriff die angebotene Hand. „Ich hätte doch besser den Anorak angezogen. Du hattest Recht, mein Pullover ist jetzt tropfnass.“ Er stand neben Jack und versuchte vergeblich den inzwischen geschmolzenen Schnee abzuschütteln, dann zupfte er an der feuchten, schwer anliegenden Wolle und zitterte. „Gehen wir rein.“ 

Er trottete vor Jack ums Haus herum und sofort, nachdem sie die Eingangstür geschlossen hatten, begann er, die nassen Sachen auszuziehen. Zuerst die Schuhe, dann den Pullover und sein T-Shirt und nach einer kurzen Inspektion flogen auch seine nassen Jeans auf den ständig wachsenden Stapel auf dem Fußboden. Nur noch mit Socken und Shorts bekleidet, zitterte er umso mehr. Er wickelte seine Arme um den Körper und seufzte. 

„Hey, du tropfst mir hier ja alles voll!“, neckte Jack. „Ab mit dir in die Dusche. Dusch so heiß, wie du es aushalten kannst. In der Zwischenzeit werde ich deine Sachen in den Trockner stopfen.“  
„Bäh!“ Daniel rümpfte angewidert die Nase. „Die stinken dann doch widerlich. Steck sie erst kurz in die Waschmaschine.“  
„Aber …“  
„Wir sind doch fast gleich groß, da werde ich schon einen Abend in deinen Sachen überleben“, versicherte ihm Daniel. Er wartete erst gar keine Antwort ab, sondern marschierte schnurstracks in Richtung von Jacks Badezimmer davon.  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja, Sir!“, rief er hinter Daniel her. „Der Wäscheservice steht in einer Minute für Sie bereit, Sir!“  
„Idiot.“ Daniels Gelächter füllte den ganzen Flur mit seinem warmen Klang aus. 

Jack seufzte. Er war immer noch halbhart und musste erst mal etwas in seinem Schritt sortieren, damit es nicht so unangenehm gegen den Reißverschluss drückte. Danach hob er die nassen Sachen vom Fußboden auf. Verflucht, das war knapp gewesen. Er fühlte, wie sein Herz laut und deutlich in seiner Brust schlug. Für eine Sekunde dachte er daran, es hier und jetzt und ein für allemal zu beenden, ins Badezimmer zu stürmen, seinem verwerflichem Impuls nachzugeben, sich Daniel zu schnappen und ihn zu küssen. Denn es würde Daniel nur recht geschehen, wenn all sein Hinternwackeln, sein sichtbares Hinüberbeugen über irgendwelche Artefakte und sein verführerisches Im-Schnee-Liegen, gar nicht ernst gemeint waren! Aber falls Daniel wirklich nicht aus berechnender Absicht gehandelt hatte? Wenn er mal wieder gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, was er da eigentlich tat und wie das auf andere wirkte? Mensch, wäre das peinlich!

Er seufzte erneut und fuhr mit seinen hausmännischen Tätigkeiten fort, befüllte die Waschmaschine und gab ausreichend Waschpulver hinein. 40 Grad, Schonwaschgang, für die Wäsche des werten Herrn Archäologen. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Daniel saß auf dem Toilettendeckel, den Kopf schwer in die Hände gelehnt, die Ellbogen auf den Knien aufgestützt und starrte die Kacheln des Fußbodens an. Für eine Sekunde hatte er draußen im Garten gedacht, dass Jack ihn – vielleicht nicht gerade küssen würde, denn das wäre doch etwas zu eindeutig für die Nachbarn gewesen. Selbst wenn bei diesem Mistwetter und Schneefall keine Menschenseele weit und breit zu sehen gewesen war. Aber wenn schon nicht küssen, dann hätte er ihm doch zum Beispiel vorschlagen können … ihn trocken zu reiben oder zu fönen. Oder ihn trocken zu lecken.  
Ja, genau.  
Nein! Daniel legte seiner davon galoppierenden Phantasie Zügel an. Kein Lecken! Es war definitiv noch viel zu früh für irgendwelches Lecken. 

Sein großer Zeh fuhr nachdenklich die Verfugung zwischen den Fliesen nach. Bestandsaufnahme war angesagt. Sein erster Plan, Jacks Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen war kein voller Erfolg gewesen, wenngleich auch kein gänzlicher Fehlschlag. Er hatte das Begehren in Jacks Augen gesehen. Aber auch den Moment, indem sich Jack der Situation bewusst geworden war und zurückgerudert hatte. Also war es Zeit für Plan B. 

Daniel nahm eine kurze, heiße Dusche, um sich wieder aufzuwärmen, dann versteckte er die Shampooflasche in einem der Badezimmerschränke, öffnete die Tür und rief: „Hast du irgendwo Shampoo, Jack?“  
War das Daniels Stimme? Yep, wer sonst. Jack schlug sich eine Hand vor die Stirn, von sich selbst genervt, dass er so eine Offensichtlichkeit dachte. Wer sollte wohl sonst durch sein Haus brüllen? Aber warum fand Daniel denn das Shampoo nicht? Da stand doch eine noch fast volle Flasche auf der Duschablage!  
„Das Shampoo muss genau vor dir stehen. Das kannst du gar nicht übersehen!“, rief er von seinem Schlafzimmer aus, wo er etwas zum Anziehen für Daniel raussuchte.  
„Nei-ei-n“, brüllte Daniel zurück. 

Jack murmelte etwas von kurzsichtigen Archäologen, während er in Richtung Badezimmer trabte. Er hörte, dass die Dusche lief, was dann wohl hieß, dass die Wände der Duschkabine beschlagen und undurchsichtig sein würden. Aber da Vorsicht die Mutter der Porzellankiste war, klopfte er sicherheitshalber auch noch an.  
„Daniel, das Shampoo muss…“ 

Er blieb fast auf der Schwelle stehen, trat dann aber doch ein und schloss die Badezimmertür nur deshalb, weil er sich schwer von innen dagegen lehnte. Es war tatsächlich eine Menge Wasserdampf im Badezimmer. Nur, Daniel stand nicht unter der laufenden Dusche. Er stand mitten im Badzimmer. Nackt. Sehr nackt. Und drehte Jack gerade seinen wohlgeformten Hintern zu, da er leicht vornüber gebeugt – wieder einmal – in einen von Jacks Schränken spähte. Jack schluckte hörbar und versuchte seine Augen von dem verlockenden Anblick loszureißen. Es wäre so einfach, seine Finger über den Rücken und die Hinterbacken gleiten zu lassen, es wäre so … 

Jack schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, um diese unangemessenen Gedanken zu verscheuchen. „Es steht doch in der Dusche“, meinte er fast zornig und machte eine Handbewegung in die Richtung des rauschenden Wassers. 

„Nein, dort ist nichts“, erwiderte Daniel und drehte sich langsam zu Jack herum. Er wusste, dass er hart war und dass Jack es sehen würde. Es war alles oder nichts. Er hoffte inbrünstig, dass er Jacks Starren, wann immer der sich unbeobachtet gefühlt hatte, nicht missdeutet hatte. Dass er die Szene im Garten nicht falsch gelesen hatte, denn er fühlte sich sehr verletzlich, als er sich jetzt nackt – und erregt – Jacks Blicken aussetzte. Er zwang sich, die Finger nicht zu Fäusten zu ballen, sondern sie locker herunterhängen zu lassen. 

Für eine Sekunde schaffte Jack es, in Daniels Gesicht zu schauen, dann wanderten seine Augen wie magisch angezogen nach unten und fanden Daniels Penis. Der sich unter seinem Blick noch weiter aufrichtete. So verführerisch und so wunderbar einladend. Jack fühlte, wie ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief. Das war doch nicht fair! Wie sollte er da seine Hände bei sich behalten, wenn …? Okay, offensichtlich sollte er seine Hände nicht bei sich behalten. Aber … seine Augen folgten abgelenkt einem Wassertropfen, der über Daniels Glied lief, um dann zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln zu verschwinden. Er schloss seine Augen. 

„Nicht!“ Es war ein Befehl, aber ganz sanft gesprochen. Daniel trat einen Schritt näher. „Mach deine Augen nicht zu. Schau mich an, Jack. Schau so viel du magst, so lange du magst. Es ist niemand außer uns beiden hier. Niemand kann überraschend hereinkommen, niemand wird hiervon wissen.“  
„Du vergisst nur, dass du davon wissen wirst“, antwortete Jack anklagend und wischte seine schwitzigen Hände an seiner Hose ab, bevor er sie in die viel zu kleinen Taschen stopfte.  
„Ich werde das Wissen zu schätzen wissen.“ Es war keine Spott in Daniels Worten, selbst wenn sie in diesem Moment seltsam getragen klangen. 

Jack fühlte seinen Entschluss wanken – und öffnete seine Augen wieder. Es war ja auch kindisch, mit geschlossenen Augen in seinem eigenen Badezimmer zu stehen. 

Daniels Haut glitzerte feucht von der Dusche, warm und frisch. Kleine Tropfenbächlein rannen über seinen Körper, seine Brustwarzen waren hart und fest – ebenso wie sein Glied. Natürlich musste Jack auch dort hinsehen. Konnte gar nicht anders. Seine Blicke tranken sich voll an dem harten, erregten Glied und den schweren Hoden, die er darunter erahnen konnte.  
Männlichkeit. Aufforderung. Versuchung.  
Daniel atmete schwer und schaute Jack mit einem Hauch von Frust – weil so gar nichts geschah – und nachsichtiger Langmut – weil er die Unentschiedenheit nachfühlen konnte – an.  
Als Jack kurz aufblickte, sah er die Sehnsucht in Daniels Augen. Sehnsucht nach etwas, was nur Jack ihm geben könnte. Jack stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dem Waschbecken ab und starrte weiter.  
Vor seinen Augen war alles, was er wollte. Aber da er sich seit Jahren darauf konditioniert hatte, es nicht zu wollen, oder jedenfalls nicht auf den Impuls, es zu wollen zu hören, war es schwer für ihn, das einfach alles von einer auf die andere Minute hinter sich zu lassen. 

Daniel verfolgte Jacks inneren Kampf, der sich in seinen Zügen widerspiegelte. Er wartete, schmerzhaft bewusst, dass er hier zur Schau gestellt war, so lange, wie Jack ihn nicht berühren würde. Er bot sich selbst an – und fürchtete, je länger es dauerte, doch noch Zurückweisung. „Bitte“, flüsterte als er das Schweigen und die Unbeweglichkeit, den bedrückenden Moment, in dem alles in der Schwebe war, nicht länger aushielt. 

Jack fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare im Nacken. Er war schließlich auch nur ein Mensch, und nicht Saint Jack von … was auch immer. Für eine Sekunde dachte er daran, dass er Daniel fragen müsse, ob es einen Heiligen mit seinem Namen gab. Dann glitt sein Blick erneut über Daniels Körper, verschlang seine Schönheit und seine Verlockung in tiefen Zügen.  
Mit einem Stöhnen gab Jack nach. „Was willst du?“, krächzte er leise und räusperte sich, um seine Stimme zu reinigen. Es war ihm bewusst, dass diese Frage gleichzeitig seine Kapitulation war.  
„Fass mich an.“ Daniel trat noch einen Schritt vor. Alles, was Jack jetzt noch tun müsste, war die Hand auszustrecken. Daniel war sich bewusst, dass das hier seine einzige Chance war. Wenn Jack sich jetzt nicht überwand, würde es wohl nie dazu kommen, denn dann wären sie beide zu verlegen und zu sehr auf der Hut, solch eine Situation jemals wieder herbeizuführen. 

Konnte Jack seinem Freund diesen Wunsch abschlagen? Daniel bat so selten um etwas, das für ihn persönlich war. Mehr Zeit während einer Ausgrabung, eine neue Kamera, einen weiteren Assistenten – ja, aber fast niemals etwas für ihn selber. Und im selben Augenblick fragte sich Jack, ob Daniel wirklich etwas erbat, oder ob er etwas anbot. 

Aber spielte das wirklich eine Rolle? Denn das war in diesem Fall ja wohl dasselbe. Die eindeutigste Einladung, die er je bekommen hatte. Daniel war nicht nur nackt in dem Sinne, dass er seine Kleidung ausgezogen hatte, er hatte auch seine Gefühle vor Jack offen gelegt und Jack ohne große Worte gesagt, was er wollte. Noch bevor er wusste, ob Jack seine Einladung annehmen oder zurückweisen würde – ihn zurückweisen würde. 

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug sagte Jack: „Okay.“ Das Blut pochte laut in Jacks Ohren, er konnte seinen Herzschlag wirklich körperlich spüren. Zögerlich streckte er seine Hand aus … und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, wo er Daniel zuerst berühren sollte. Seine Finger näherten sich Daniels Schultern, berührten ihn dann fast an der Brust, dann …  
Daniel schnappte sich Jacks Hand und legte sie auf seine Brust. Seine Finger streichelten beruhigend über Jacks Handrücken. Er lächelte. „Du musst dich nicht entscheiden, es ist alles deins.“ 

Die tatsächliche Berührung ließ etwas in Jack an seinen Platz fallen. Mit einem tiefen Grollen zog er Daniel in seine Arme und vergrub seinen Kopf in Daniels Halsbeuge. Er atmete Daniels nach Seife riechenden Duft ein und ließ die Empfindungen durch seinen Körper fluten.  
Ein nackter Daniel in seinen Armen, warme Haut unter seinen Händen, der rasche Pulsschlag, den er in Daniels Halsschlagader spüren konnte und das leicht Zittern, als seine Hände über Daniels Rücken glitten.  
Erst als er all das in sich aufgenommen hatte, erlaubte er seinem Gehirn, die intimeren Details zu katalogisieren. Daniels Atem in seinem Haar und etwas, das sich verdächtig nach kleinen Küssen anfühlte an seinem Ohr. Eine harte Erektion, die sich gegen seinen Oberschenkel rieb und warme Handinnenflächen, die unter seinen Pullover glitten, unter sein T-Shirt und dann über seinen Rücken. 

Wow! Das war tatsächlich alles für ihn. Das ganze Paket. Sozusagen frei Haus in sein Badezimmer geliefert. Die Vorstellung war berauschend und Jack küsste gierig Daniels Hals, Daniels Kinn, spürte die Bartstoppeln, musste grinsen und legte seine Lippen dann auf Daniels. Der öffnete den Mund für ihn und zog Jack Zunge spielerisch in seinen Mund. 

Ja! Jack hatte sich überwunden. Hatte – wenigstens für den Moment – die Bedenken hinter sich gelassen und war seinen Wünschen gefolgt. Der erste entscheidende Schritt war damit getan. Und Daniel hatte nicht vor, Jack Zeit und Gelegenheit zu geben, diesen Schritt zu hinterfragen oder gar zu bereuen. Er legte in den Kuss all seine Leidenschaft und all seine Sehnsucht. 

Jack küsste zurück. Feucht und ebenso gierig, während seine Hände über Daniels Körper glitten. Sie neckten die Innenseiten seiner Ellenbögen, streichelten über seine Taille und seinen Hintern und näherten sich immer weiter seinem Glied, ohne ihn dort jemals wirklich zu berühren.  
Erst als Daniel sich mit einem ungeduldigen: „Nun komme schon!“, beschwerte und seine Hüften gegen Jacks Körper drückte, schloss der endlich seine Hand um Daniels Penis. 

Oh, ja! Darauf hatte er viel zu lange gewartet, viel zu lange nur von geträumt. Daniel schloss seine Augen und genoss die Gefühle mit all seinen Sinnen für einen langen Moment. Jack erstaunlich gekonnte Bewegungen, gleiten, pressen, reiben und die winzigen Drehungen im Handgelenk – alles mit genau dem richtigen Druck und an genau den richtigen Stellen. Daniel fühlte wie seine Erregung weiter und weiter angefacht wurde und ins Strudeln geriet. Fast wäre er gekommen, als er mit einem Gedankenblitz unsanft wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückgezogen wurde. Verdammt, das Ganze sollte doch nicht so einseitig sein! Er wollte doch auch Jack verführen und sich nicht nur von ihm verführen lassen! 

Seine rechte Hand fummelte so lange, bis sie den Knopf an Jacks Hose geöffnet bekam und zog anschließend den Reißverschluss herunter. Jack stöhnte leise in den Kuss, den sie immer noch teilten und zog seinen Bauch ein, so dass Daniel die Hose und die Unterhose leichter herunterziehen konnte.  
„Hey“, Daniel lachte leise und rieb über Jacks Bauch. „Dafür besteht kein Grund.“  
„Ich wollte nur helfen.“ Jack grinste zurück und wackelt ein bisschen mit den Hüften, damit seine Hosen leichter an den Beinen herunterrutschten, bis sie an seinen Knöcheln einen unordentlichen Haufen bildeten.  
Für einen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke. Und als Daniel ihre Körper ganz zusammenbrachte, so dass zum ersten Mal Haut auf Haut traf und sich ihre Erektionen berührten, konnten beide den Moment in den sich weitenden Pupillen des anderen ausmachen. 

„So?“, fragte Daniel und begann ihre Unterkörper und ihre Schwänze aneinander zu reiben.  
„Perfekt, für Anfänger“, bestätigte Jack grinsend, dessen Konzentration sich rapide von seinem Kopf weiter nach unten in seinen Körper verlagerte.  
Daniel lächelte und fragte eifrig: „Das ist noch nicht alles, oder?“ Die köstliche Reibung und das Verlangen machten seine Stimme rau und leicht heiser.  
„Längst nicht alles“, japste Jack und ergriff Daniels Hintern mit beiden Händen, um ihn noch enger auf sich zu ziehen.  
„Das …. beruhigt … mich“, keuchte Daniel. „Das … fühlt sich … so wundervoll … an.“ 

Jack fragte sich kurz, ob Daniel *jemals* zu reden aufhören würde. Aber kleine „Ja … genauso“ und „Mach das … noch einmal“, waren Öl auf die Flammen seiner Lust und er hoffte, dass das nicht der Fall sein würde. 

Daniel begann kleine, zustimmende Töne in seiner Kehle zu machen, während er an Jacks Hals knabberte und irgendetwas Unverständliches vor sich hin murmelte. Jack war verloren. Verlangen zog sich warm und drängend in seinem Unterkörper zusammen, breitete sich von dort durch seinen ganzen Körper aus. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal etwas so dringend gewollt hatte. Von ganz alleine wurden die Bewegungen seiner Hüften schneller, er presste sie fester gegen Daniels Körper, den er zwischen seinen Händen und seinem eigenen Körper gefangen hielt. 

„Jack, Jack … Jack.“ Daniel hatte den Kopf in den Nacken sinken lassen, die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen geöffnet. Er drehte seinen Körper ein paar Zentimeter zur Seite, um eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper gleiten zu lassen, weil er Jacks Penis in seiner Hand spüren musste. Es war dumm, dass er mehr Versicherung wollte, als es ein sich reibender, heftig atmender und stöhnender Jack war, der seinen Hintern fest umklammert hielt und dessen Lippen seine Brustwarzen neckten und Hitzewellen durch Daniels Körper schickten. Das sollte eigentlich genug sein. Doch Daniels Fingerspitzen wollten die seidenweiche Härte direkt spüren. Wollten tiefer gleiten, bis auf die haarigen Hoden, um einen ersten taktilen Eindruck zu bekommen, von dem, was er in Zukunft noch genauer erforschen könnte. Hoffentlich. Er drückte sanft zu. 

Diese sanften, erkundenden Finger waren zu viel für Jack. Er spürte, wie sein Höhepunkt unmittelbar bevorstand und krächzte: „Komm mit mir zusammen!“ 

„Befehle … im … Schlafzimmer?“, beschwerte sich Daniel mit einem ansteckenden Lachen und sehr atemlos. „Schon? Ist das n…?“ Er beendete den Satz nicht, sondern stöhnte laut auf und machte genau das, was Jack wollte, sobald er Jacks Finger an seinem Schwanz spürte, die genau mit dem richtigen Druck über genau den richtigen, übersensiblen, Punkt strichen. Er kam über Jacks Hand und fühlte im selben Moment warme Flüssigkeit auf seinem Bauch. 

Ihre Finger trafen sich, gleitend, streichelnd, den leicht klebrigen Beweis ihres gemeinsamen Höhepunktes verreibend. Für einen Moment genossen sie zeitloses Wohlfühlen. Daniels Lippen legten sich auf Jacks und mit einem befriedigten Aufseufzen öffnete Jack seinen Mund und küsste Daniel träge.  
Als sie schließlich den Kuss beendeten, hatte Daniel ein ziemlich dusselig-glückliches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und Jack schaute durch und durch minderbemittelt-selig. Als sie den Gesichtsausdruck in der Miene des anderen wahrnahmen, musste sie beide anfangen zu lachen. 

„Übrigens, das waren gar keine Befehle im Schlafzimmer“, erklärte Jack und wickelte Daniel in ein dickes, weiches Handtuch, sehr verspätet daran denkend, dass er immer noch etwas nass war von der Dusche.  
„Nein?“  
„Befehle im Badezimmer“, stellte Jack richtig und schaute sehr selbstzufrieden.  
„Oh.“ Daniel legte nachdenklich seine Stirn in Falten, dann lächelte er: „Nun, so wie’s aussieht, sind das die einzigen Befehle, denen ich von Zeit zu Zeit freiwillig folge.“  
„Cool. Wollen wir mehr darüber rausfinden, wenn unsere Gäste wieder weg sind?“  
„Keine Frage!“  
„Super, dass ich dich überzeugen konnte.“ Jack hauchte einen feuchten, lauten Schmatz auf Daniels Lippen.  
„Du hast mich überzeugt?“ Und was war mit seinen Kämpfen, ob er Jack nackt gegenübertreten sollte oder nicht? Seinen Unsicherheiten? Seinem Magenflattern? Nun, dann war es ja jetzt wohl höchste Zeit klarzustellen, wessen Idee brillante Idee das hier gewesen war!  
Mit einem sehr breiten Grinsen sagte Daniel: „Übrigens, das Shampoo steht im Hängeschrank, hinter den Klopapierrollen. Nur, falls du es suchst …“ 

 

\--------ENDE--------

©Antares, Dezember 2009

**Author's Note:**

> Den Titel habe ich mir bei Peter Høegs Fräulein Smilla *geborgt*.


End file.
